h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 20: Hook, Line and Sinker
Hook, Line and Sinker is the 20th episode in Season 1 of H2O: Just Add Water. Synopsis Emma and Cleo help Lewis catch a huge fish in the fishing competition leading the judges to suspect he’s a cheat. Meanwhile Zane and Rikki are stuck together on a balcony of a fancy hotel where after much argument, they kiss again. Plot Lewis enters the fishing competition but the other competitors see him as a bit of a joke so Cleo swims out to sea to find him an impressive fish to put on his hook. Problem is, it’s a little too impressive. The judges suspect he’s a cheat. Lewis is forced out of the competition. In the meantime, Rikki and Zane get stuck together on a balcony of a fancy hotel. Zane has a fear of heights but Rikki is calm, until Zane points out it looks like rain. Neither happy to be there, they start to talk and find out they actually have things in common. They make a connection and are about to kiss when it starts to rain. Rikki freaks but luckily Harrison arrives just in time and lets them in. Zane and Rikki kiss. Cleo tries to help Lewis and takes Emma with her to search the sea for a school of fish just like the one he "caught" to bring back to the pier for everyone. Lewis is reinstated as the winner. Trivia * Nate's first large role without Zane. * We learn that Zane has acrophobia which is a fear of heights. * Second time Zane and Rikki kissed. * When Lewis is arguing with Nate for pushing him in the water, his shirt is quite noticeably damp. Yet Cleo clutches it to pull him away without any problem. * Deborah Coulls as Bev Sertori is credited, but do not show up in the episode. Allusions * Rikki mentions that she has met Harrison just now, but they were both at Neil Gilbert's birthday party in Moon Spell and would have met there. Notes *'International Airdates': **Denmark: March 29, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: October 5, 2007 on Jetix *This episode aired in the United States on June 1, 2008 on Nickelodeon. *This episode aired on Nick in United States before in aired on TV. Quotes :Rikki: I'd like to say it was nice to meet you, but that would be a lie. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Nate - Jamie Timony *Don Sertori - Alan David Lee *Harrison Bennett - Joss McWilliam *Wilfred - Ariu Lang Sio *Hook-Eye MacKenzie - Iain Gardiner *Fred "The Fillet" - Noel Sheridan Gallery File:RikkiAndZane.jpg File:Bscap352.jpg File:Bscap469.jpg File:Rikki And Zane On The Roof.jpg File:Lewis Caught A Fish.jpg File:Lewis Fishing.jpg File:Emma And Cleo (3).jpg File:Lewis Gets a Fishing Pole.jpg S01E20.jpg 20224349.jpg-r_1280_720-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg Emma and Cleo at the Juice Bar.jpg Lewis and Cleo Holding a Fishing Pole.jpg Don and Nate.jpg Emma and Cleo Swimming.jpg Lewis and Emma.jpg Zane and Rikki at the Juice Bar.jpg A cheese sandwich.jpg Lewis and Cleo Spread the Butter.jpg Sertori's_kitchen_and_place_next_to_the_back_door_4.png Sertori's_living_room_27.png Behind the scenes Fishing Competition Filming.png Big Catch.jpg Video pl:Przynęta Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water